Cuddly Kitten or Dangerous Feline?
by mwowmeow
Summary: Starfire finds an adorable kitten, but its no ordinary kitten. She's thought about her other pet Silkie, What adventures will this pet put her through? Mix of Teen Titans and Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

chp.1 The Privledge One day Starfire and Raven were busy Meditating when Raven said,"Hey Starfire?" "Yes?" replied Starfire. " After this,wanna go to the mall again?" finished Raven. At that statement Starfire leaped for joy and said."Oh yes,Raven! most certaintly! It has been so long since we have gone to the mall together-and meditated!" Starfire replied exitedly. She continued,"As I recall it, the last time we did this was when the Puppet King-" Starfire stopped as Raven clapped her hand over her mouth and said.''Don't remind me of that again! That was the second most worst thing that has happened in my life since I almost..." Raven's voice trailed off, but Starfire knew what she was going to say. She was about to remind them of the time she almost destroyed the world. Raven shook her head and continued,"So you want to go now or-""NOW PLEASE!" Starfire exclaimed. "Okay" Raven Replied. Excitedly, Starfire giggled her way of to the mall,while Raven,annoyed, flew after her.

**hey guys! this is my first story so don't be hard just let me put in the other chapters and you'll love it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Meanwhile  
"Damn! where could this stupid cat be!" said Inuyasha. "SHE'S NOT STUPID! SHE  
HAPPENS TO BE SMARTER THAN YOU!" Sango yelled. "Feh, whatever, the sooner  
we find her the sooner we can get back to business." Said Inuyasha. "Its okay  
Sango, we'll find her, its just a matter of time." Kagome said hopefully. "What if  
we don't find her? What if time is something she doesn't have right now!" Said  
Sango. "Sango, you should know Kirara can defend herself very well, and even if  
she does get hurt, she'll only have some scratches." comforted Miroku. "Yeah,  
Sango, cheer up!" said Shippo. "I guess you guys are right, wherever she is,  
she'll be okay." Said Sango. "I hope..." she said in a whisper. "Would you guys  
shutup! You saw Naraku open up a portal and her get sucked in, even if she is  
okay, we ain't gonna see her again." Said an irritated Inuyasha. "INUYASHA!"  
Kagome screamed. "Feh, you know i'm right!" Said Inuyasha. Kagome  
screamed. "SIT! SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT..." Sango burst into tears. "Don't worry  
Sango, Inuyasha's just angry because he has to have a time out looking for the  
sacred jewel shards." "Yeah, but he's right! Unless we can find a way to magicaly  
do into the dimensions, WON'T ever see her again. And even if we do, looking for  
her would take years!" Neither Miroku or Shippo tried to comfort her (Kagome  
was busy) Inuyasha was right, and so was Sango's theory. "SIT, SIT, SIT!"  
Kagome finished. "Ah ha...ah.."Inuyasha groaned. later Everyone was sitting  
around a warm fire. Kagome holding Shippo, Miroku thinking, Sango feeling  
better, and Inuyasha's energy reagained. Kagome was enjoying the peace when  
she realized Inuyasha had not apologized to Sango. "Hey, Inuyasha?" "Yeah,  
What!" "You did apologize to Sango, riiiight?" "It's okay Kagome, he was right."  
replied Sango. "Feh, told ya..." "SIT!" screamed Kagome

Hey guys! What did you think? please review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Eek! Friend Raven look! the mall has gotton bigger!" Squeled Starfire. "Yeah it always seems that way." Said Raven. Starfire and Raven continued to walk around the mall until Starfire stopped. "Raven, this is the same place i had my hair remodeled that glorious day." "What glorious day?" Raven said. "Well, glorious until Malkior attacked us and we had to fight him." Said Starfire, sad for Raven. "Yeah...you stopped for a reason, you planning on getting your hair done again?" "Oh that would be a wonderful idea!" Said Starfire, then she gasped. "You could get your hair 'the done' to Raven!" "Starfire i do not think..." Raven started, but before she could finish, Starfire grabbed her by the arm and flew inside. a little later "Raven you look glorious!" said Starfire. Raven had her hair in an expensive, hard to make, chinese bun. Starfire had her hair trimmed and it stopped right under her shoulder. "You actually look nice too star, don't you like your hair shorter?" Said Raven. "It feels very different, but it looks, i believe how you say 'tight'?" asked Starfire. Raven sighed. "Come on Star, lets go buy a couple other things and then we'll go." "Ohhhh" Starfire Whined.LATER "that was most fun was it not Raven?" "Yeeeah..." Raven said secretly trying to pull her hair out of the bun as they walked home. As they walked through the park, the sunset caught Starfire's eye as it turned into a cotton candyish color. "Beautiful..."Starfire said to herself. Raven had not noticed Starfire stopped, and kept walking. After ten minutes of day dreaming Starfire was about to walk home, seeing that Raven already had. Then something under the bench moved. The sun was almost gone, so she put up a starbolt for light. Starfire looked under the bench, and saw what looked like an earth cat, but a few things were different about it. It had a symbol on its forehead, and two tails. It also had a longer snout. Starfire gussed it had shifted spots in its sleep to get comfortable, and thats why she saw it. She also guessed that the light from her starbolt had disturbed it, because it began to stir. It woke up and stared starfire right in the eyes for what seemed like hours. Not moving, just staring. After, a very long stare, the strange kitten made a noise an earth cat made on a daily basis. Starfire's last guess was that it was not scared of her anymore if it was, because it cuddled in her lap. Starfire put down her starbolt and cuddled it back. "Ohh, i cannot just leave you out here alone! i shall take you in with me! But i shall not hide you like i did with Silkie." With that, she carried her new friend to the tower.

**Hey guys what do you think? review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By the time Starfire had arrived home, everyone was sound asleep. Starfire sighed. She wanted to show her new friend_ now._ The cat creature sensed her sudden sadness and gave her a few comforting licks to her cheek. "Everything is fine little creature, but how i wish my friends were awake to see you! Now i will feel like i am hiding you as i did with Silkie!" The cat creature stared at her with its big pink, tired eyes. "Oh, how could i be sad when you look so cute! But you must be 'the beat', excuse me for waking you!" The cat creature started to look even more drowsy. "Come creature, you shall rest in my room and meet my friends in the sunlight." The cat creature finally collapsed, and fell asleep in Starfires arms. Starfire looked at it admiringly and flew to her room.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Kirara! Kirara! Kirara!!" Sango yelled desperatly. Everyone was already fast asleep, except Inuyasha. His eyes were closed, but his ears were pricked and he was obviously aware of his surroundings. "I thought you already agreed she aint comin back!" growled Inuyasha. Sango guessed his eyes were just closed with irritation, not because he was trying to rest. "No...I will find her! she wouldn't have givin up on me! We have to find some way to get to her!" Sango protested. "Humans...and their stupid attacments..." Inuyasha spat. Sango then emerged from the trees and turned to face Inuyasha angrily.

"Last time I checked you were part human too!"

"Yeah, but you don't see me gettin attached to nothin'!" argued Inuyasha.

"Oh, well, have I been looking at you a Kagome's relationship wrong! If you are not aware of where she is you go nuts!"

Inuyasha blushed, and angrily shouted, "I dont care where _she_ is! I just gotta know where my Jewel Shards are!!"

"So proud..." Sango muttered under her breath.

Inuyasha sat back down, arms folded. "The sooner you find that cat the better..." Sango ignored the harshness of the comment, and put thought into it. What if they never found a way to reach Kirara?


End file.
